


I Will Stand By You Brother, Til The Daylight Comes

by Marittimo



Series: Love Is Never Asking Why [14]
Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marittimo/pseuds/Marittimo
Summary: After so many years they were used to Paul's breakdowns and always tried their best to let him know just how much he meant to them, stop his paranoia before it got too much out of hand. Physical contact calmed him down more than words could, and this wasn't the first time they all slept on the couch together to make him feel their love.
Relationships: Dwayne/Michael Emerson (Lost Boys)
Series: Love Is Never Asking Why [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613833
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	I Will Stand By You Brother, Til The Daylight Comes

**Author's Note:**

> How long have I known you, brother?  
> Hundreds of lives, thousands of years  
> How many miles have we wandered  
> Under the sky, chasing our fear?

When Dwayne entered the cave, he noticed the boys were already asleep on the couch, all cuddled together, resting their heads on each other's shoulders.  
Smiling at the sight, he laid down next to Paul quietly, trying his best not to wake him up as he curled next to the blond.

 _'Hey.'_ David called out to him, his face emerging from behind Paul's hair. _'How did it go?'_  
 _'He doesn't hate me.'_ Dwayne answered simply, a sleepy smile on his face.  
 _'Told you so.'_ David said with a smirk.  
 _'What happened?'_ Dwayne asked, looking at the other two. This wasn't exactly their usual sleeping arrangement after all.

 _'Paul was feeling down...'_ David said, and didn't need to explain it further.  
After so many years they were used to Paul's breakdowns and always tried their best to let him know just how much he meant to them, stop his paranoia before it got too much out of hand. Physical contact calmed him down more than words could, and this wasn't the first time they all slept on the couch together to make him feel their love.

 _'Was it while I was away?'_  
David shook his head. _'Before.'_ He said. _'When they met Michael.'_  
 _'He's upset he hasn't found his one yet.'_ Dwayne realized.   
David sighed, feeling bad for his brother. _'You know him, he thinks he never will.'_   
_'And he still thinks we're gonna leave him?'_ Dwayne asked, but didn't have to. He knew the answer already, was familiar with Paul's paranoid thoughts way too well.  
 _'Yeah... Even more so now that you're paired up too. He thinks Michael will replace him into the pack.'_

 _'Fuck.'_ Dwayne sighed. _'This was my fault. I've been neglecting him, too focused on Michael...'_  
Thank God Paul had two other brothers ready to take proper care of him.

Instinctively, Dwayne held Paul tighter, and the unexpected contact woke him up.  
"Hey, Dwaynie..." Paul said, still sleepy, turning around to look Dwayne in the eyes. "What did Michael say?"

Dwayne smiled at his brother, moved by seeing how worried about him Paul was despite his own suffering.  
"It's not important now. Come here." Dwayne assured him, pulling him into an embrace. "We care about you so much, Paulie. I'm sorry I wasn't here for you in the last few days."  
Paul said nothing, but relaxed into Dwayne's arms.

"Michael won't replace you." Dwayne assured him. "Not in my eyes, nor in theirs." David nodded in agreement.  
"You're still my best friend." He concluded.  
 _'Yeah?'_ Paul thought, his insecurities showing.  
"Of course! And I'll prove it to you." Dwayne said with a smile, an idea already forming in his mind.

"Oh, what do you have in mind?" Paul asked, excitement shining in his eyes.  
But Dwayne was careful not to share anything through their connection, wanted to keep it a surprise. "You'll see, blondie. Sleep now."  
"I hate you, you know that?" Paul told him, shaking his head and chuckling.

 _'Do you really?'_ Dwayne thought, worried, freezing in place.  
"Hell no, man!" Paul answered, patting his shoulder and pushing him back down on the couch.  
Dwayne smiled then, relieved, and laid down next to his brothers.

It wasn't long until all three of them fell asleep, the silence of the cave broken only by their snoring.

**Author's Note:**

> Title and beginning note come from Lord Huron's Brother


End file.
